Mobile phones are widely deployed and have become very functional devices. Many users download mobile applications after initial purchase of their phones to customize and extend the functionality of their phones. Mobile applications may comprise gaming mobile applications, social networking mobile applications, news feed mobile applications, and others. Advertisements for mobile applications may be presented in a display window proximate to other content. By clicking on the advertisement for a mobile application, a user may navigate to an application store where further information about the mobile application may be reviewed and where the mobile application may be downloaded and installed on their mobile phones.